warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Knights
The Silver Knights is a descendant of the Imperial Fists of an unknown founding date. It was once a fleet based chapter until it was given its own homeworld in an unknown date by the administratum. The Silver Knights are one of the best-known examples of Deep Strike Warfare as well as being recognized as one of the best Siege warfare chapters the Imperium has to offer. The chapter is also renowned to be only fielding at most times only a company of space marines to any warzone the chapter is called to. The chapter is also infamous on the fact that their armoury holds countless examples of weapons rarely seen in the late 41st Millennium. This lies in the number of ancient war relics the Silver Knights is known to possess, such as the Fellblade super-heavy tank and at least two other super-heavy tanks. The Chapter also uses a sizable fleet of Fire Raptor gunships, a specialized variant of the Storm Eagle. History The Founding The Chapter claims it is a descendant of the Imperial Fist. The actual date of their founding is unknown due to their records seemed to have mysteriously disappeared or wiped out and some are even held in secret, which inquisitors of the highest level can only access it. But it is noted that the chapter had an action record that it had been around since M35. Originally a Fleet Based Chapter, it was given a fiefdom by the Imperial authorities on an unknown date. The chapter was given the unstable feudal world of Argentum, a world wreaked in more than a 500 year war, and is of little use to the Imperium save for the manpower it provides. Argentum however then began a bloody reformation, perhaps most famously known as The Execution, upon the arrival of the Silver Knights Space Marine Chapter. All kings upon the arrival of the Chapter was then called to be met by the Chapter Master in the meeting on the worlds well known plain lands known to the natives as Sacrifice Plain, there Seventeen Kings present themselves all disturbed and some even angry, for the world was engulfed in a bitter long war between these men, a war both tolled billions already and is still adding the body count until the chapter ships arrived to stop the battle. Millions of citizens were also present, from peasants to nobles, all were welcomed to the meeting for the chapter master deemed that all must know and see what will happen there. Upon the chapter master's arrival almost all men, women and children present were awed and bowed but this was not permitted by the chapter master and asked them to rise for he is not the lord of the world, the lord of the people and so shall not bow in respect to him, all those who had, reluctantly stood and watched as the great warrior strode towards their respective kings, The chapter master gestured all to listen and asked for the kings to sit and to commence the talks and meetings. For nine long hours the talks began, from voices of kings that rang as loud as thunder in the sky to voices of others who spoke as mild as the wind, all expressed their grief’s, concerns and feelings. After all the Kings expressed themselves and deemed that they were done, the chapter master, who was in deep thought, who listened and weighed the options he had, stood and said in a voice toned to which all would hear and feel his conviction, that he had come into a decision, he had the intention, at first, to just let the worlds men for themselves and just have the best warriors present to be recruited with every time the chapter calls it, but with almost all of the kings showed little care to life on the planet and edging to chaos touched minds who know only to bring death and destruction. The chapter master then decided and declared himself the Lord of the planet and all shall heed or die. With such announcement almost all the kings and their retinues drew their swords and attacked the Chapter Master which was then met with their bloody ends as synchronized bolter fire rang to the air. The Kings who had died then and there were announced as heretics and all their males in the families, blood ties, allies and servants are then subject to service to the chapter and Adeptus Mechanicus and women to Ecclesiarchy to know their places. The three kings who just sat on their tables and accepted the chapter was then appointed by the Chapter Master to be the world’s only acknowledged nobles and should they wage war again to each other without proper reason they shall met with the same end of the fourteen who are foolish to defy the Astartes. Today the chapter had built their fortress monastery, Spero, in the center of the great lake of the world known as the White Water Lake. The chapter also utilized the planets moon Platinum as a space port and has a chapter keep positioned there. Argentum is now renowned to be one of the heaviest defended planets in Segmentum Pacificus as well as having the most highly trained and battle hardened human warriors present due to both feral Ork contribution and training on the standard of an Astartes chapter master accepts. Combat Doctrine The marines of the chapter in its weakest and strongest are men of both precision and discipline, which stems from the start of the chapters baptism of fire till this day, thus the chapter in warfare is also as calculating and as dedicated of an opponent, striking where it cost the most to the enemy than of the chapter itself, thus suffered very little casualties to any engagement having battle extremely hardened warriors in their arsenal. Many criticize the chapter’s almost too careful approach on a war situation as well as their regard on human lives and casualty counts that are verging on conflict to other doctrines of the codex on many if not most of the situation, but these critics were silenced simply by what achievements had the chapter earned by walking down its path. Recruitment The recruitment to the chapter consist of an actual combat engagement with the combatants from the planet's nobles and peasants alike (whom are chosen by respective chapter chaplains who keenly watches over the distance of the potential recruits), which will then give all the best equipment the local smith can forge ranging from axe to swords, daggers and shields and armors, these men will be carried away and then fight/hunt to the death 5 gargantuan predators of Argentum known as Silverius Rexius on an isolated and deserted island far from the planets' mainland and those who will survive and successfully annihilate the Rex's will be then initiated to the initiation process of the chapter of being a space marine. those who died will be granted full honors in their wake and their families will be given full knowledge into the accounts of their son showing and telling his bravery and death in combat, those who are injured or severely wounded but didn't pass will be taken care of by the chapter, replacing lost limbs with mechanical implants and such, before being sent back to their homes which will most of them be granted training to the PDF (named as Argentum's Ghosts, which is trained to the levels accepted by the Chapter Master himself. Resulting to the worlds PDF to be more competent than the norm) of the planet rising to be aspiring leaders and others who will not be with the call to the PDF's arms will either prosper into men who will lead the planet politically or spiritually. Equipment The Chapter holds close links with the Adeptus Mechanicus, easily having 1st company in Tartaros and Indomitus Pattern terminator suits as well as to have a number of other equipment's that are considered to be rare and holy to many chapters. The chapter has also a vast collection of relics and artificer and master crafted weaponries and armours and members is often seen wearing or wielding it to battle giving the other battle brothers more reasons to do extraordinary feats in battle. The chapter is also noted to have large numbers of vehicles and dreadnoughts along with its variants and the chapter also houses rare variants of some vehicles considered to be holy relics to many other chapters such as the Fellblade super heavy tank, Mastodon Heavy Transport Vehicle, Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts and even the favored Sicaran Battle Tank. The chapter also has a large quantity of Thunderhawk Transporter, Fire Raptor gunships and Space Marine Landing Crafts is also known to be with the chapter as well as the Kharybdis Assault Claw. Homeworld Argentum is a Feudal World with vast forests and is quite bigger than Holy Terra itself, located in Segmentum Pacificus near the Veiled Region along with its moon Platinum and once a subject of an Ork invasion that was repelled. Argentum's geography is much like to Holy Terra but for some aspects are different, as a Jungle world also, Argentum houses many known trees that are ancient and especially gigantic both in height and width. Though vast plain lands are present as well vast water bodies and great mountain ranges. and it is noted that Argentum has a twice a year phenomena that is called as the gravitic storm, where the planets' moon, Platinum, comes close to Argentum itself, so close that it shifts the planets gravity and pulling almost all mass in land floating above at a considerable height. This phenomenon does not affect however the three legendary as well as historical sites of Argentum, The Great White Water Lake where the Silver Knights Chapter Monastery lies, The Sacrifice Plain where "The Beheading" occurred and the Separated island, Copper, where recruitment process of the Silver Knights occurs. Argentumian culture follows a close relation to its religion, having men, women and children revere only one true object of divinity and is very fervent about it, with the arrival of the imperial authorities on the planet they found the people hard to convince to bow into Imperial rule at first. But the Ecclesiarchy easily converted the planet into the Imperium's Religion for the almost seemingly closeness of both beliefs. Chapter Monastery Spero Spero sits at the center of the great lake of the world Argentum known to the locals as White Water Lake. An immense and surreal structure of silver and gold, it is said that when the sun shines at the structure, the structure itself emits the light reflected to it giving it somewhat of a awe aspiring image to its viewers. it is considered to many as one of the most magnificent structures ever built by the hands of men and the hands of the Adepts of Mars. Though the image of the structure is seen as one with magnificent view and it is nothing more than that, the fortress had then proved many times to visitors that looks can be deceiving, as many who thought the fortress undefended is shocked to see and know that up close, the fortress is actually brimming with what the most advanced weapons the mechanicus of mars can give it, how the arrangement of the structure could bring its weapons and defenders to bear in just mere seconds of an attack, from Macro Cannons to Force fields, the fortress have it all. It is also said that the fortress can take a whole damage and intensity of an exterminatus only to be half destroyed, and can attack of a level of a moving battle fleet in land, a feat no other can imagine of doing. A massive scaled army could only take the fortress as what the mechanicus engineers had said but it is still yet to be proven which all the defenders are eager to have. A baptism of fire to the fortress is yet to come, if there's someone or some group brave enough to do it. The aside from it, the Fortress also holds large training grounds outside and inside and a Duel arena. Hundreds of chambers with its specific purposes are also built in the fortress and is said to have also one of the largest main hall in the segmentum which is said to be filled with lines upon lines and stacks upon stacks of battle honors and heroic deeds and trophies acquired from the battles the chapter had. Chapter Culture and Beliefs The marines of the chapter is noted to be very disciplined and precise, and is extremely careful with resources present with them, a trait that had remained since after the Space-Faring days of the chapter, which resources are very scarce and almost nonexistent to their dismay, this led to an abrupt evolution on tactics and handling of the chapter, whilst many improve their chapter in battle prowess and number of recruits and marines, the chapter carried out its days as beings of quality over quantity. They became very precise and disciplined as well as dedicated, tolerant and patient. They focus on killing more and dying less, hitting more and missing less, practiced and honed through centuries upon centuries of combat on different fields and different enemies, they mastered such arts that it was with their system, up until now that they had acquired a planet of their own and has a reach to vast amounts of supplies they were scarce with for so many battles in the pasts. They are so precise that marines only talk whenever it is necessary and is usually in clear but short abrupt sentences, they don't waste anything, from food through time, and as disciplined as they are, all marines of the chapter is ready to fight with only but a moment’s notice. Precision and Discipline flowed right also into combat doctrine and practices, Every shot counts, no bolter round shall be wasted, not even a single fallen marine is tolerated or treated well by the chapter, for wasted resources means death and defeat in war. This made every marine of the chapter an excellent marksman and a warrior of its own class, as well as a skilled commander in the field. The Chapter beliefs are centered not to the Primarchs nor The Emperor, they all both are considered as Great Men to be followed, Great Warriors to be recognized of and Great People whose feats should be sang throughout the known galaxy but not being revered as Gods as others tend to, but rather the chapter holds in high esteem those who had passed, the ancestors, and the chapter hold special celebrations on their long dead and recently deceased members. They respect their ancestors and their deeds are sung every third night of the world’s winter which stories of all the warriors who died would last for at least 25 days and is increasing in length in the adding centuries. Eternal Duty The chapter believes strongly upon the reason they are created in the first place and that is to serve humanity and the Imperium by protecting it from any form of threat Human or not. Thus they are very diligent in denying their worship of any sort from any human specially those which are unreasonably founded with. They do not share the particular proud hubris most chapter evolves into as they believe it’s a path to chaos infection, they do not think of themselves as Gods, Saints or Angels but rather all a mere simple albeit special servant of men, they are not mere humans now, yes, but they still remember or is being reminded constantly what they were once as well as they are thought how such weaknesses are no more and thus they shall step in to the field for the people of the Imperium not only for Glory and Honor. Death Before Dishonor The Chapter had a strong tied on belief which is share throughout the whole planets population, the common trait that the sinner shall have to suffer death first than dishonor his name. In practice though, the marine who is deemed guilty of a sin is then tried by the captains of the company and the chapter master along with the Chief Librarian, Apothecarion and Chaplain. This "court" shall then held the brother in question if found guilty beyond all doubt that his action is not supported by the dictates of the codex astartes or the chapters beliefs, he will be executed right into the eyes of his fellow astartes, his sin/s be re-read to all before having a single bolter round to the head or decapitation via force sword by the chaplain or the chapter master himself. But there are exemptions to the rule as the Death Oath is also practiced by the chapter, specially if the defendant had been a true servant to the Imperium and had his name written and spoken in glory before then, the "court" might decide to let him go on a quest of Death to the Eye to redeem himself and his name. Duels The chapter also practices duels for setting disputes though it is rare, is much like of the imperial fist but the loser is in accordance to Argentum culture, must leave to live with the masses for two years, stripped of his gear and name, to find his errors and himself or commit death in the process if he should not find it. and in his return a two day celebration will be held and with the high chaplains and librarians and apothecarion examination of taint, the marine, if found still pure and more determined than ever, is then given permission to the ranks and upon his return will be gifted a master crafted weapon, to be both his reminder of his pilgrimage and his will to find himself to hold in the future. Brothers who had experienced this are noted to have done great feats in the battles that had come most notable is the second company captain Xylian Viestox. Death Oath The chapter also had their version of Death Oath. Where brothers who had done things that are or are considered a grave crime to his chapter brother’s eyes and to the chapter master and the chapter itself. He or these brothers will be sent to the Eye of Terror to bring back five hundred thousand trophies of their slain enemies or die trying to redeem themselves or himself. Before their or his departure they or he is/are given their/his own armor which is thrice blessed, same with the brothers bolter and power or chain weapon. He is given Five days in the chapter chapel which he will be accompanied by five chaplains who will bless him and pray for his soul. He is then sent with his equipment on into the Eye. To die or to return victorious. So far there is only one brother which was given with this task that had returned, though he had returned and had his five hundred thousand trophies along with eighteen other armor which the artificers and armorers of the chapter recognizes as their work and owned by the chapter itself, but these armors were handed down to the brothers who had taken the Death oath to the Eye themselves, the lone brother who bought this relics back, mysteriously died on the return trip telling no tale of the events that had passed on the journey he embarked and leaving only a great mystery upon his discovery. Feast Of Blades The Chapter has no record of participating to such event held by its parent chapter, but many known members are eager to prove their mettle with their fellow brethren and are all waiting patiently for their time to come. Chapter Organization As prescribed by the Codex Astartes the Silver Knights are known to have 10 Standard Companies with the needed number of marines for each company. Headquarters Companies Present Companies of the Silver Knights Chapter. Note: The Number of men present in the Chapter is unknown and many hold to sayings that the chapter houses more than the thousand marines that are tolerated by the Codex Astartes. Silver Knights Librarians Like their most of their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Silver Knights also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. The chapter train and test their chosen psykers, either from the few but potent sightings in Argentum or chosen from the ranks of gifted psykers brought to the Scholastica Psykana, following the ancient ways laid out in the Codex Astartes. Librarians of the Silver Knights are trained in this way with few minor traditional variances, and have been taught to live by the word of the Codex ''more strictly than other than fellow members in the chapter. With this, Silver Knights Librarians have a number of unique psychic abilities only used by the psykers of their Chapter: * 'Hell Raiser '''- Used commonly against foes such as the Tyranids and the Orks, the librarian manifest a large flame on the battlefield which seals any wounds of his fellow chapter members or instantly burn to the bone any enemy, daemon or alien or human alike that strays too near the burning flames. * ''Iron Breaker ''- No son of Dorn has failed to conquer worlds and no son was not able to break fortresses and enemy defenses, in such belief, the librarian manifest a large ethereal fist which could break anything he desires most at the moment. * ''Son Of Vengeance ''- The chapter strongly believes in selflessness but believes more in victory and survival thus with this, the Librarian channels this spirit into himself and towards the enemy, causing fate to deliver blows meant for his fellows to strike the enemy he deemed so instead. * ''Legion ''- Calling upon the souls of the fallen, the librarian manifest ethereal figures of 30 to 50 space marines which then charges towards the enemy and wreak unimaginable fury seen only in the days of the heresy for fifteen long minutes before he himself collapses in fatigue. * ''Order Of The Emperor ''- The Librarian, speaking holy words of the Emperor himself, that burn the minds of the unfaithful and cast out the spirits of the Warp and calms the minds of nearby allies and completely dispels their deepest fear and doubt, bolstering their resolve and greatly enhancing their physcal and combat abilities. * ''Heroes Of The Chapter ''- Before any assault on an enemy defense, The Librarian would summon the mights of the Imperiums mightiest heroes through the ages, He then channels all this powers and fuses them to the melee weapons of his brothers present with him on the field coating them with blinding gold light, demoralizing any enemy that is aware or has strong connection to the powers of the warp forcing them to cower in fear before their might. Specialists and Unique Groups Tyrannic War Veterans Formation Trained under the tutelage of the battle brothers of the Ultramarines chapter as well as first hand Tyranid Incursion Encounters. It is currently unknown which Company does these Marines belong to or they even belong to the standard 10 Companies at all. Silvered Ghosts The Honor Guard of the Chapter. Only the most courageous as well as battle hardened men are chosen to be in this group and fewer will be inducted, they are well known to be proficient dual wielders and is commonly distinguishable by that trait. All of these Marines wear an Artificer Armor with a built in Iron Halo's, as well as an ornately crafted power sword named as Silvers Blade as well as ornate Boltguns. These Marines are spread to each company as men of guidance and inspiration in and out of the battlefield. Fulgetrum Squad A rumored specialist Terminator squadron or a Veteran Marine squadron of the Silver Knights chapter which plows through the battlefield with sheer brute force armed with a storm shield and power sword or a autocannon and missile pods in a rearguard action to confiscate the enemy of the frontline battlefield troop strength as well as morale and command confusion, before disappearing in a flash of teleportation or Thunderhawk Close Air Support Evacuation. Custudio Ruina A highly respected appointment amongst the second company is to be among the four chosen to watch over the Gate of Spero as well as the Hall of Silver Fangs, the place where the bodies of the fallen have been interned. The two guards watching the Halls will have the honor to wear Mark III "Iron Armor" as well as having the ornately decorated Boarding shields and Ornate Boltguns known as Silver Blasts. While the other two on the Gate will still wear Mark III Armors but will have Combat shields instead of Boarding shields and Power Spear or Halberds or even Relic Blades instead of the Bolters. Only the Second Company has the privilege to be in the Custudio Ruina where the chosen will serve for a standard 50 Years before another change of guard. Notable Figures Chapter Master Siverius Vermillian - Still a Captain at that time, he led the third company against an Ork Waaagh! in the forge world Barradites Maine in M38. He never let the company banner hit the ground after the bearer got hit and still slew many greenskin single handed including the Warboss G'eaming Choppa effectively ending the Ork threat. Captain Xylian Viestox - A Fifth Company Battle Brother at that time who had slain a daemon prince of Khorne in the battle of the shrine world Maidens Lost in M37 along side the Adepta Sororitas. He is now the Captain of the Second Company and still wielding the force sword Fury of the Righteous ''which he used in the battle with the daemon prince. '''Chaplain Virtius Corrintus' - Led a counter charge assault against the Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines in the battle of Hive Secundus Primus in the Planet 443 M39. Though the resulting charge took the needed time for the chapter reinforcements to arrive and defeat back the vile horde, the battle saw many casualties to the chapter and from that day both the Chaplain and the chapter sworn an oath of vengeance and retribution against the elusive alpha legion making the third and fourth company (who suffered the loss most terribly) dedicated into hunting down any Alpha legion cells in the known region and galaxy. Sergeant Merridus Aquilus - a fourth company sergeant, now entombed in a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, who led a defense for ten days in the wake of a chaos infested planet cleansing of Secundus Invictus in M40. He helped a beleaguered Freeblade Knight get free from the clutches of death when the sergeant chose to target the chaos titan instead of the oncoming wave of infantry which is coming for his vulnerable position. though tactical and is strategically more important target than of the mob that is charging down the line, this gesture was taken with great debt of the members of the band of the freeblades side and with a vow of absolute and unending friendship and loyalty. The band of freeblades asked to be with the chapter on any battle to come, forging an alliance with the Sergeant and the Chapter Master. The freeblades was then granted land on the planet Argentum and is now battling with the chapter in honor. Librarian Caerris Stormvale - Banished a Greater Daemon of Tzeench in the Battle of the world Innocence (dubbed as The Benediction of Innocence) in M40. Though nearly all the imperial forces deployed into the planet was decimated. He received a gift later in the for of a power fist named Hand Of Exterminatus ''as well as a Psyber-Raven familiar which he later named Occhi D'argento. '''Veteran Sergeant Cerrium Mercurias' - Led a boarding party against an Alpha Legion vessel The Hydra. 15 men went with him and for the duration of the boarding action it was reported last that they had neared the ships helm and still had not loss any brother in the ensuing close quartered firefights when the craft suddenly banked and activated its warp drives. The last known communication with the team was recorded as the action was taking place. "You will and cannot escape!!" Static ... Bolter fires ... "Brother Sergeant we if cannot control the ship in time, we will be with it into the warp" ... more bolter and shouting ... Static "This is Sergeant Cerrium Mercurias along with my brothers, Black Avenger ''can you hear us?" ... Static ... "We can't control the ship, and we cant get out, we are surrounded by the Alpha Legion. Repeat, we can't reach the control of the ship, we are trapped" Static ... Bolter fire "May the Emperor have mercy upon the souls who will face us. For We Shall Give None." And with it the ship jumped into the warp with the 16 space marines on board and it is now believed and still is by the chapter that one day, the lost platoon will make its way back to the materium, victorious and pure. '''Veteran Scout Sergeant Xylis Recoras '- Once taught under the wing of the legendary Torias Telion, He quickly rose to the ranks and became exceptionally good even close enough to rival his former mentor, and like his former mentor, he, along with five other marines that went under the tutelage of Torias Telion remained to the 10th company to teach the neophytes what they had learned. Renowned as the best marksman, saboteur and can even stand his own against the Honor Guard of the chapter in melee combat, Xylis achievements that threw him apart his peers is that he was able to successfully infiltrate single-handedly on more than two occasions an enemy encampment or fortress, in the battle known as the Invasion of Castellium Serpindus the enemy camp and assassinated their commanders as well as an Alpha Legion Sorcerer without rising any alarm of sorts and is able to destroy a Ork ship by blowing up is supposed to be warp drive in the battle of Barradites Maine. He wields a sniper rifle relic Silent Watcher given to him from his deathwatch services years after. His greatest student yet was realized in the name of the second company Captain Xylian Viestox, the first and only one who defeated him in a sword fight. Ancient-Primo Tyranus '''- Darkest secret of the chapter. The first chapter master, he is said to be with his brothers from 25th chapter, 1st battalion, 3rd company, 5th support squad, as a newly deployed initiate defending Terra until the bitter end. Survived the Iron Cage Incident and carried on to be an Imperial Fist on the first founding and on until the Silver Knights founding. He is said to had died in combat on an unknown world and date, but to those who knew the story, the chapter master, true to the bone as a warrior of the Primarch Rogal Dorn suvived. One moment on the campaign, the chapter master was cut off dragged away from the main battle and fought until he fell cutting down thousands upon thousands of foes alone, his marines pushed forward to help him but help came too late and he is bleeding away with wounds too many to count. As the apothecaries arrived they immediately worked the severely wounded chapter master, and teleported him back to the barge, he was given intense care to ensure his survival but as the master apothecarion decided that with all the efforts, it would be already too late as he is slipping by only slowly and decided that he shall be given the emperors peace. But Captain Rigthias Deceptius of the first company, who inevitably became the second chapter master, decided that the great warrior be given a chance of battle again. With the blessing of the Chapter Master and with the severe disagreement of many tech-marines and apothecaries, he was then interned to the metal body of a Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought, the only one the chapter had, and is then bought to bear to the enemies that wrecked the planet they are on. Piles upon piles of flesh was mowed down as the newly awakened ancient landed down the field of battle teared, smashed, crushed, burned and shot everything that moved and looked inhuman, two days the rampage went and two days the campaign was over. But now the chapter knows fear, fearing the tyrant that had grown out of the waves of enemies, reliving the long gone age of Horus's treachery, screaming for those who are no longer with him, brothers lost by the flames of a bygone age. He was successfully calmed down by the second chapter master's efforts and bought to the chapter after 13 terrifying attempts which injured no less than 25 marines including the newly appointed chapter master himself. He is now interned deepest depths behind the locked doors of the chapters chambers. Dreaming and fighting the war long gone. Waiting for another chance for death to be decided and delivered by his hands. He was listed as dying a noble warriors death, but for all the chapter masters that had taken the mantle throughout the history, they know that deep within their ranks, a demon, had been in their care for as long as they can recall it. A demon, celebrated as a hero and almost Godlike being, waiting to be unleashed upon the foes of the Emperor and mankind. And sometime after, the Bastion Of Hope was crafted then, not for the protection of its wearer at first but for the use of the Chapter Master who would be in the presence of this Ancient in the chapters darkest of time, and to have a chance to win against him if the need should arise. Known Chapter Relics and Artifacts '''Bastion Of Hope - Terminator Armor, has an in built Rosarius and Iron Halo and extra layers of armor giving an intense added protection to the already formidable armor. Worn exclusively by the chapter masters of the chapter, this armor had endured countless battles and never once let its wearer die in battle, this armor is now currently owned by the present Chapter Master Silverius Vermillian. Fury Of Silver - An artificer armor with in built iron halo and teleportation device as well as a wrist-mounted storm bolter. it is exclusively worn only by the Honor Guards most elite amongst the elite of the group. current bearer of it is known to be Velihilum Gravesong. Hand Of Exterminatus - Power Fist emitting white lightning rather than the common blue which is also incorporated with psychic runes that boosts the strength of the impacts the fists makes, currently used by Librarian Caerris Stormvale after it was crafted in the aftermath of his battle with the Lord of Change. Banner Of Argentum - Chapter Banner made from Holy Terra itself. It stands firm in the Hall of the Chapter Master shining with burning gold and silvered light. It contains the words "Bellum Internecinum" and is only and can be carried by the Chapter Master in battle. Victory In Annihilation - Master Crafted Heavy Bolter, Forged In Honor of the Destroyed Astral Knights Chapter after their valiant Sacrifice to destroy a Necron World Engine. It is said to have the last piece of the Power Armor of the last Astral Knights Chapter Master as well as the last piece of cloth of the banner of the chapter that was recovered from the battlefield itself. Judgement Of Heaven '- a shield used by the first chapter master Tyrannus, it was recovered with thousands upon thousand of cuts and blunt damages before it was thrown out the grip of its wielder and failed to protect him one last time. It is now repaired and upgraded with shield generators but is not used and is just floating around the stasis vault of Spero along with other relics waiting for the call of war which they are to be used again. '''Silent Watcher '- Given to him in his service to the Long Watch and is used only by Veteran Scout Sergeant Xylis Recoras, this sniper rifle is maybe one of the most silent and potent sniper rifle ever made by the hands of man, the rifle boast a number of complex systems that allows superb balance and awesome firepower with its modified barrel and armor piercing silenced bullet that can pierce into Terminator armor like knife through butter while making no sound of it firing at all. '''Salvation and Damnation - Two Cataphractii Pattern Armor with built in lightning claws and Combi-grav which was recovered beneath a ruined battlefield of old along with other more relics. The colors as well as icons and other identifying marks of the Armors were long gone either by age or by the fires of battle long forgotten. Both are named after the lasts colors within the armor's helm, Gold and White on one and Gold and Black on the other and both had the signs that the Brothers inside were fighting to the death either with each other or together but the only thing that was sure was it was where both also met their timely end. Both armors were restored and improved into functioning states with centuries worth of repairs but neither one marine were given the right to be wield such ancient relics into battle nor even in ceremonial tasks, as an ominous prediction was passed as the armors were presented to the chapter's chief librarian, a land of infinite fire and everlasting battle and the chapter was seen on the distance, besieged but still complete, standing and fighting, and the two armor are there, alongside the chapter master and are said to be the keys, keys to what, no one knows, as the vision was ceased after, but all were immediately stored in stasis and is now floating harmlessly in the locked halls of Spero's armory waiting for their time to be wielded, that would either be the Chapter’s Salvation or its Damnation. Known Engagements Dated: [[The Night Of A Thousand Rebellions|'The Night Of A Thousand Rebellions']] - M41, last known communications indicate that the chapter mobilized almost all of its company along with the allied knights in assistance and reconquer of the worlds under siege by rebels, only the half of the 1st, 5th and 6th company remained with the order to rebuild the chapter and strengthen the planetary defenses at once the first communication of engagement reaches the planet. it is known that the Crusading third and fourth company heeded the call and is now engaged in a bitter conflict with the traitor marines of Alpha Legion. The remaining companies on the Planet Argentum began the herculean task of providing the needed man power the chapter needs in the coming battles. [[The Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus|'The Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus']] - M40, Imperial Retreat, Exterminatus. Chaos annihilation. [[Benidiction of Innocence|'Benidiction of Innocence']] - M40, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory [[Crusade of Vengeance|'Crusade of Vengeance']] - M39 - Present [[Battle of Hive Secundus Primus|'Battle of Hive Secundus Primus']] - M39, Imperial Victory [[Securing of Forge World Barradites Maine|'Securing of Forge World Barradites Maine']] - M38, Imperial Victory [[Saving of Shrine World Maidens Lost|'Saving of Shrine World Maidens Lost']] - M37, Imperial Victory Conviction of Death - M35, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory. Exterminatus, due to large scale chaos influence. Undated: Battle of Veries Sage - Undated, Imperial Retreat. Loss half of the 1st and 9th companies brothers. Exterminatus. Saving of Shield Gorges - Undated, Imperial Defeat, Loss of the half of 7th,8th and 2nd Companies Brothers. Exterminatus. Hunting of the Hydra - Undated, Unknown outcome Cleansing of Coridium Triece - Undated, Imperial Retreat Extermination of Coridium Triece - Undated, Imperial Victory, recovered artifacts, Exterminatus. [[Invasion of Castellium Serpindus|'Invasion of Castellium Serpindus']] - Undated, Imperial Victory Castellans Pride - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory [[Cleansing of Flames|'Cleansing of Flames']] - Undated, Imperial Victory Tyranid Extermination - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Grave Core - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory, the Raven Guard gifted the Dangerous Night ''along with some other vehicles as a sign of friendship to the Chapter for it's immense help and noted sacrifices in saving some of their trapped chapter brothers. '''Battle of Cassimiur's Folly' - Undated, Imperial victory, Alpha Legion cell decimated [[Battle of Isalydia|'Battle of Isalydia']] - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Battle of Coronia - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Crysisial - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory [[Burning of Hive Vreuu|'Burning of Hive Vreuu']] - Undated, Imperial Defeat, loss of the half of the 5th and 6th companies Brothers. Exterminatus. Loss Brothers - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory. granted a pact of brotherhood by the Space Wolves. Gifted the Strike Cruiser Gleaming Endurance as a gesture of friendship. Known Ships Battle Barges Dawn of Pride - Former Chapter Monastery Silver Dawn Watcher of Chaos Strike Cruisers Gleaming Endurance - Gift From The Space Wolves Black Avenger Dawn of Crusader Mysterious Mentor Dangerous Night - Gift From The Raven Guard Silvered Blade Conquerors Will Dark Pursuit Adamantine Will Escorts Armor of Silvers - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Enchanted Sword - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Avenger Of Void - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Legendary Spirit - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Eternal Inferno - ''Nova Class Frigate ''Underworld Of Fable - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Fire Of Avenger - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Striding Domination - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Swift Viper - ''Hunter Class Destroyer ''Bright Dawnlight - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Wandering Sword - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Arm Of Fire - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Invader Guard - ''Gladius Class Frigate ''Heavenly Night - ''Rapid Strike Vessel ''Silver Executive - ''Rapid Strike Vessel ''Methodical Shadow - ''Rapid Strike Vessel Lost Vehicles '''Seventh Son' - Gladius Class Frigate (Destroyed M36) Invasion Of Ice - Hunter Class Destroyer (Destroyed M36) Soul Thunder - Strike Cruiser (Destroyed M36) Zealous Guardian - Strike Cruiser (Destroyed M39) Shadow Soul - Gladius Class Frigate (Destroyed M39) Glorious Heavenly - Strike Cruiser (Destroyed M39) Hero Of Nightmare - Hunter Class Destroyer (Destroyed M39) Heavenly Squadron - Nova Class Frigate (Destroyed M39) Swift Silver - Nova Class Frigate (Destroyed M39) Crusader Destroyer - Rapid Strike Vessel (Destroyed M39) Relationships Allies Honor Incarnate A group of Freeblade Knights who swore allegiance to the chapter after the battle of Secundus Primus and now residing in Argentum waiting for the call of the chapter master for their needs in the field of battle. The group is formed around the Knight's Hardened Will ''a Questoris Knight Styrix Pattern, Blackened Heart a'' ''Questoris Knight Magaera Pattern, ''Vigilant Eyes ''a Knight Crusader Pattern and ''Infinite Vengeance ''Cerastus Knight-Atrapos Pattern. Adeptus Mechanicus Had always been in touch with the chapter even before the battle of forge world Barradites Maine, due to this, the chapter had been blessed with great amounts of wargear and new equipments in the chapters early space faring days, provided that the chapter will continue to help the Imperium and the Adepts of Mars to free any known mineral rich planet to alien and chaos threats. After acquiring a world of their own the deal was changed into proving support to the nearby Forge World in Argentum's Sector in exchange for new equipment's and supplies straight from the forges itself as well as security of both planets to any invasion,incursion or rebellion. Adepta Sororitas The Sisterhood was indebted after the events of saving their fellow sisters in the daemonic invasion of the Shrine World Maidens Lost, in order to settle this, the Sisterhood offered an allegiance of both trust and friendship to the chapter, and will do their best in providing aid whenever it is needed and the chapter will do so too vice-versa. Enemies Alpha Legion After many disastrous battles against this legion, the chapter had been on a never ending crusade of vengeance, swearing to do whatever it take to purge the known Galaxy of this elusive traitor space marine legion once and for all. Feral Orks (Argentum) Aside from creating massive discomfort to the local populace. The feral orks of Argentum are treated with much resent and annoyance that every man could give thus then every standard week the PDF and the Silver Knights 9th and 10th Company would always scour the world for 5 days to extinguish the ork infestation/population off of the planet. Quotes By: About: ''Feel Free To Add Your Own References * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Marine * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Founding * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Gene-seed * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Armour * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress-monastery * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Grey_Knights * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Salamanders * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Fists * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Imperial_Technology * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Knight * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Freeblade Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium